User talk:Coreesponder1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Coreesponder1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hyper Zergling (Talk) 18:55, July 15, 2011 About Time you joined Hey there. Please do not curse people out - especially when they are admins who are just doing their job. -KidVegeta No, I'm good. Last time I checked I don't have to listen to you. Listen bro. There are rules on this wiki. I am the admin; I enforce them. If you can't handle the simple request of going by the rules, then I can ban you. But it's up to you, really. -KidVegeta Go ahead and ban me. Doesn't make you better. Rules my ass. Ban. I dare you. Right Now. Oh, and one more thing, I'm not your bro. Hey man, nobody is excluded from the rules, including you. Don't follow them, bam, ban. It's just how things work. -The 112th Fan of Sonik There is no reason to be acting like this. Nobody has done anything to you. Seriously, what is your problem? -KidVegeta What are you waiting for KidVagina,BAN ME. Hmm, that's actually a pretty original insult. I'll have to remember it. But uh, seriously, I (and KV too, I assume) just want to know, what the hell is your problem? -The 112th Fan of Sonik Its you idiots running a great wiki to the ground. I saw what you guys did to Echo. He made a mistake and you guys gang banged him. For what? Spamming?How stupid? I hate when guys like you two use great ideas for stupid things. ie. the wiki Oh okay. Obviously, we were rude and mean to him, and he did nothing whatsoever. I'll be sure to remember that. -KidVegeta He broke a rule, KV gave him a warning, he was acting like a prick, I came in to help KV, and DD settled things down, and Echo even apologized. It's behind us now. I don't know why you're acting like such a douche about it right now. -The 112th Fan of Sonik Actullay, so we are cleared up about this, I'm still thinking you guys had no right to antagonize me. I mean KV just himself is fine but like 4 guys trolling on me seems kinda unfair. Just sayin... Theecho12457 21:38, August 9, 2011 (UTC)Theecho12457 Haha!-Coreesponder1 21:40, August 9, 2011 (UTC)Coreesponder1 I know what you mean. I can always ask the other users to stop getting involved. Just please stop namecalling and being rude on the talk pages, and I'm sure they won't be interested in posting to start with. -KidVegeta Only I came in to help KV, and it wasn't trolling. I was just trying to tell you you were being a prick about the situation. DD just came in to settle it down. It wasn't antagonizing, it was giving you a fair warning to stop spamming. -The 112th Fan of Sonik Listen KV, I don't think you understand. 4 People.1 Guy.Made 1 Mistake. Got his ass handed to him. Has that ever happened to you?-Theecho12457 21:46, August 9, 2011 (UTC)Theecho12457 Sonik,calling me a prick isn't really Fair warning. I hate that word too. Stupid Brits. But still, no need to jump in. And you did anatgonize me. It just wasn't necessary. This is the exact shit I'm talking about.-Coreesponder1 21:51, August 9, 2011 (UTC)Coreesponder1